Put on Your Game Face
by BlackPenMate
Summary: Sakura Haruno just started her new job at Kohona Inc. She is ready to start this new job and succeed! But will she get caught up in solving the mystery behind this "brick wall" she keeps running into? M for language and maybe some lemon! Pervert!
1. Fresh Start

16/07/2009 19:45:00

**Chapter 1: Fresh Start**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, I don't own Starbucks either?**

_Beep Beep Beep!_

'Shut up! Please! I don't want to wake up yet!' Sakura thought as she hit the alarm clock. 'Gah, I am really nervous about starting this new job. I mean, I'm excited, but still…' she mentally whined. Sakura Haruno was a hard working person, but was extremely self-conscious about her abilities at times.

Her new job was at Konoha Inc., a company that supplied medical services throughout Japan and neighboring countries, it was a very prestigious company and she was proud to have been accepted to work there straight out of school.

'I'm going to work hard at this new job! So I better dress nicely, expecially for the first day! I'm so excited! I hope all my co-workers were as nice as that one girl, what was her name again? Oh yeah! Hinata Hyuga. She was so sweet, but really quiet.'

She stepped into the shower and the warm droplets of water slowly woke her up. She stepped out and got ready for work, putting on a new suit she had purchased the day before, (That she had spent a considerable amount of money on, but hey, she just got a job at one of the largest companies in Japan. She deserved it!) Then made some hot tea in a to go mug. She stepped in her heels and walked out the door of her apartment. She was headed down to her car in the parking garage when she heard someone call her name.

"Sakura! Gees, Sakura, Wait up!" Sakura turned around to see none other than her good friend, Ino Yamanaka, running (or as much as she could run in her heels) towards her. They had been friends since college, and now Ino worked for a company right down the street. So they had agreed to carpool to save money, but Sakura had completely forgotten about it. "What? Did you forget we were riding together? I knew you would!" Ino said. "Dammit! I knew I should have written myself a note! Sorry, it's a good thing you came out of your room when you did." "Che, yeah. So! Are you excited about this new job? I can't believe you got accepted, and such a high up job! Now you'll be able to pay off this damn apartment! Or move into a fancy loft! How cool would that be? You'd have to take me with you!" Ino practically screamed. "Ha! Ino you better shut it! Its 7 in the morning, people are still asleep!" Sakura hushed her friend as the reached her Audi A6 (She was born in a family of wealth, so she already had college paid off, but she insisted on paying for the rest of her life on her own, but her family bought her this car as a graduation present.) They drove out of the garage, and parked on the curb in front of a Starbucks and walked in. "I'll have a cinnamon swirl coffee cake and a bottle of water." Sakura said. "I'll have that breakfast sandwich and a Café Americano," said Ino. "Hai," the cashier said as Sakura paid for their breakfast.

"See you this afternoon!" Sakura yelled out of the open car door. "Hai! I'll call you if I don't see you at 4 o'clock!" Ino yelled back to her friend as she walked into her building. Ino worked at her father's company (They distributed beautiful flower arrangements, and they became very successful, distributing throughout Japan.)

* * *

Sakura pulled into Kohona Inc.'s parking garage and parked in a spot, locked her car and started walking out of the garage. As she walked up to the front doors, she heard her phone ring, and as she was pulling out her phone she felt herself collide with what she thought was a brick wall. Sakura looked up from her spot on the ground only to see a figure standing above her. The man stated to walk away, ignoring the fact that she had just fallen to the ground "Oi! The least you could do is apologize! I mean, you did run into me pretty hard," Sakura said fuming (She had a very short temper.) "Hn. If I recall correctly, you were the one that ran into me." The man said as he smirked as he turned around. That's when it hit Sakura that this man was _gorgeous_. His onyx eyes matched his pitch-black spiky hair, and as she looked lower his body was perfect she could tell, even with his suit on. "Oh, uh… Gomenasai…" she said, too preoccupied with looking over his form to form coherent thoughts. He turned to walk away, breaking her 'trance', and she began picking up her purse and briefcase. 'Oh man, he was beautiful, almost god-like. I can't believe I acted like such a babbling idiot. Ah!' Sakura thought as she entered the building and walked towards an elevator.

"Oh! Ohayougozaimasu (Good morning) Hinata-san!" Sakura said as she approached a beautiful dark-haired girl with lavender eyes. "Ohayougozaimasu, Sakura-san!" Hinata replied. "Hm, how about, we drop the formalities? Just call me Sakura!" "Oh, uh, alright Sakura. Just call me HInata then." Sakura nodded as she headed towards her office. 'This is so cool! I get my own office! Studying really hard in school was so worth it!' Her office was rather large for a new employee, and it had a great view of the city. She was determined to stay focused and do very well at this job. This was her chance to start out on a clean slate.

* * *

"_Sakura-san! I need you to report to my office immediately! We need to discuss a few things!_" the phone had said. Sakura ran over to the phone and pick it up, "Ah! Of course Tsunade-sama! I'll be there right away!" "_Good, hurry up!_"

Sakura rushed out of her office and tried to catch the elevator as it was closing. "Hold the elevator, please!" She yelled, darting through the doors. "Thanks. Ah, uh, who are you?" Sakura asked the girl next to her. She was small with brown hair, tied neatly in two buns on the top of her head, and brown eyes. "Oh, hello! I'm Tenten!" She said, extending her hand for Sakura to shake. "Hi! Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said taking the woman's hand and shaking it. "You have beautiful hair! Is it naturally pink?" Tenten asked. Sakura never cared much for her appearance. Her pink hair stuck out like a sore thumb, and she was much to pale for her liking, but she couldn't hold a tan. The only thing she ever really liked about her appearance was her eyes; they were emerald green, just like her mother's. "Uh, ha, yeah." She said, patting her hair. "I really like it! Well, this is my floor, see you later!" "Hai! Goodbye!"

When she reached Tsunade's floor, she looked around only to see a small reception room with a small woman with black hair and black eyes. "Sakura-san! Tsunade-sama is expecting you. Go right in." The woman said. "Hai!"

"Sakura! Welcome to Kohona Inc., I called you here because I wanted to give you your schedule for the month. I would normally e-mail this to you, but since this is your first day and there are some important things on here, I wanted to talk to you personally. Next week, we are having a meeting with Uchiha Corp. and Hyuga International. It is very important that you attend this meeting with me; you and Tenten are my wing-men. Alright! You are dismissed!" Tsunade said. "Hai! Goodbye Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

"Ah, finally, lunch!" I'm so hungry! Oh, Hinata, Would you like to join me for lunch? I'm meeting a friend at this ramen stand. It'll be my treat!" Sakura said. "I don't want to impose, really…" "No! You won't! Really, come on!" "Okay."

"Naruto! Its so good to see you!" Sakura yelled. "Oi! Sakura-chan! Who's your friend here?" The blond approaching the two asked. "This is Hinata Hyuga. She's one of my new co-workers." "Ah, Hi Hinata! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" "H-h-hello," Hinata said turning a bright shade of red. 'I think Hinata likes Naruto. Cha! Time to play matchmaker!' Sakura thought. "Oh man, sorry guys! I forgot I left something at the office, go ahead and eat without me!" Sakura said, leaving the two behind to chat. "Okay, bye Sakura! Come on Hinata!" Naruto said. "Uh, o-okay. Bye Sakura."

'Cha! You did great! They'll get along for sure!' She thought, not knowing she was about to collide with a familiar 'brick wall'.

**Author's Note: **Ah hey guys. First chapter of my first fanfic up! Please review! Hope you like it!


	2. Who Is He?

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, school started up and had me pretty busy. So, don't expect updates regularly. Hah. But if it makes it any better, this chapter is longer than the first! Woo!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Naruto or Starbucks(I think I mention Starbucks too often, heh)

**Chapter 2: Who is He?**

"Ungh! Ouch! What'd you do that fo-" Sakura said as she looked up and then saw very familiar onyx eyes. "Hey! Why do you keep on fucking running into me! What the hell did I ever do to you?" She yelled.

"Hn. You better watch where you're going." The man scoffed.

"Me? If I'm not mistaken you could've avoided me both times! You stupid, arrogant, bastard!" Sakura yelled.

Then, as if nothing had happened, he just started walking away. 'Ah! I can't take it anymore this guy is an idiot!' She thought as she stormed away, 'maybe a nice cup of tea will calm me down.'

* * *

As she walked in the Starbucks, she saw Ino there with a man. "Ino? Hey! Who is this?" Sakura said to her friend.

"Oh, this is Shikamaru Nara. He works in the building beside mine, and I saw him walking out and invited him to get coffee with me!" Ino winked at Shikamaru. "Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru said.

"Oh, well, uh, its very nice to meet you…" Sakura said.

"Anyways, guess what? Shikamaru invited us to a party at his place tonight; a lot of people are going be there. Don't forget to invite Naruto, he's always the life of the party!" said Ino.

"Yeah, okay! Are you going to ride with me?"

"Nope, Shikamaru is taking me to his place right after work, so I won't need a ride home either."

"Okay, I'll need the address then." Sakura said.

* * *

After work, Sakura was exhausted. She didn't know if she was going to be able to stay awake for the party, but she figured she'd be alright if she took a cold shower when she got back to her apartment.

'Man today sure was a busy day, I hope its not like that every day… And I swear if that fucking bushy browed loser hits on me again, I'm going to kill him.' She thought while she opened the door to her apartment.

She stepped out of her shower, and neatly wrapped a towel around her form. Sakura walked out of the bathroom to put a microwavable dinner in the oven, she didn't know if they would have food there, and hey, rather safe than sorry.

Once Sakura finished up putting on all her make-up, she went into the kitchen to eat the lasagna that was cooling on the counter. As she popped a bite in her mouth, she thought about the man she ran into twice today.

'He sure was gorgeous, I wonder if he works around my building, and that's why I saw him so often? I just can't believe he is such an ass…"

* * *

As Sakura stepped onto the subway, she realized she had forgotten her phone on the counter, 'Damn, I always forget that thing. It blends in so well with my counter… Hopefully I can find his place easily enough.'

She sat down at the back of the train car and stated to people watch. She noticed that there were many people dressed like her, in party outfits. Some were a little more revealing than her outfit, and that told her they were going to a nightclub, or maybe a strip club… Either way her casual black dress was nothing compared to the skimpiness of the sequined _thing_ the woman was wearing. She looked like she was one of the strippers…

The train came to a stop at the street she thought Sakura had to get off at. She looked down at her hand were she had written the address, 'Okay, this should be right over this way, I think? Oh man. Oh yeah! Here it is, whoa, this building looks like it has really expensive apartments in it… Oh! He's in the penthouse? Ino really knows how to pick her men… Its like she can smell how rich they are…'

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Hello? Oi! Hey Forehead!" Ino squealed.

"Jeez Pig, you didn't have to scream, I'm right here."

"Sakura I didn't yell! And where is Naruto?"

"Uh, I told him where the place is, he wanted to pick up this girl I work with, Hinata. I guess my playing matchmaker worked out well! Heh."

Ino let her into the apartment, and Sakura's jaw almost hit the floor, the place was _amazing_. It was a lofty place with three out of the five walls were completely glass and had a beautiful view over all of Tokyo. The furniture was gracefully placed in the middle of the hardwood floor with a lazy kitchen in the corner, where an open bar was. A few modern statues where scattered around the floor. All in all it was simply wonderful, a little too cold for Sakura's taste, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the interior designer's work.

"Ino, how do you find these men with all this money?"

"I really don't know, it's like my sixth-sense, haha!"

"Must be…" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Shikamaru-kun! Over here! This Sakura, remember?"

"Yeah, hello Sakura." Shikamaru said with a lazy tone. She wondered how he managed to get a place like this when he seemed like such a lazy person.

"Hello Shikamaru, this is such a wonderful place!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Its so troublesome to clean though."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm architect, for Asuma Designs. Asuma was my adopted father, and I greatly admired him, so naturally I followed in his footsteps. He died last year, and he handed the company over to me."

"Ah, I'm sorry for your loss. Did you design this building?"

"Yeah, it was really interesting designing it. I hear you work at Konoha Inc.? I drew up the designs for that place a couple years ago."

"Wow, well, beautiful work…"

"Shikamaru! Get your ass over here! This man is questioning our merger!" a tall, tan blond woman yelled from across the room. She had a very interesting style, four ponytails? Cute, but a little odd.

"Excuse me, thank you for coming to the party, Sakura."

That was pretty much the only conversation she had all night, she joined a couple of other conversations, but none really held her attention for too long. When Naruto and Hinata arrived, she talked to them for a while, but she wanted to give them alone time.

Just as Sakura was about to say goodbye to Ino, she noticed an all too familiar head of bright red hair.

"Gaara?" Sakura practically screamed.

"Ah, hello Sakura. It's been too long." Gaara said. Gaara and her had been friends since she was 12; it was rare that she ever saw him. Last time she heard he lived in Sendai.

She continued a light conversation with him; until she excused herself and went to tell Ino that she had to leave or else tomorrow she would never be able to get out of bed. It was already midnight, and the party hadn't died a bit. In fact, it seemed to have gotten more crowed.

"Ino! Uh, I'm going to head out, work tomorrow. Call in the morning if you still want a right, yeah?"

"Okay Forehead, but hopefully I'll spend the night here!" She said with a wink.

"Heh, okay. See you!"

She stepped up on the platform and it hit her how cold it was, she was shaking violently by the time the train pulled up. She sat down on the cold plastic seat, and trembled.

"You need a jacket pretty lady?" A guy asked. He looked like he just got out of a club and was slightly drunk.

"Uh, thank you, but I'm fine, really." She said as she tried to control her chattering teeth.

"Are sure you don't need some help warming up?" He said seductively, or what he thought was seductive, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Heh, thanks but I'll be fine. I'm about to get off anyways…"

"No, no. I _insist._" He pushed.

" Uh…" That's when she heard to doors open, and she darted out. She heard the man yell something after her, but she was just focusing on trying to find out why exactly she ran away. She could normally handle herself in these situations; she could throw a mean punch for someone her size.

Luckily she had gotten off at the right stop, 'That almost never happens… must be good luck!' Sakura raced up the elevator and into her room, she was freezing!

* * *

It was the day of the meeting. Sakura had climbed out of bed a half an hour early to make sure she had everything she needed and to have plenty of time to get ready and to get to work on time. This was big, her first meeting with very large companies. She had studied up on all of the things she might need to refer to and all the information on what the transaction entitled. 'I am so ready! Cha!'

She stepped out of the shower and curled her pink hair. Then, after applying her makeup, stepped into her suit. As she gathered her things, she gave her apartment a once-over, to assure she had gotten all of her papers. A knock at her door told Sakura that it was time to go. Her and Ino walked down to the parking garage and got in the car.

They had stopped in a Starbucks, like they did every day, and Sakura decided she would get her favorite today; a caramel macchiato. 'Mm mm mm!'

"Where are they Tsunade-sama? Wasn't the meeting supposed to start about," Tenten looked at her watch,"15 minutes ago?" Sakura could tell she was really nervous. She wondered why, Tenten had been with the company for a year now hadn't she? Just then, the door swung open and Tsunade stood up.

"Hello gentlemen." She received a quiet 'Hn' and a 'Good morning' in response.

Sakura analyzed the men walking in. She noticed who the Hyuga were immediately, a slender man with long, brown hair, that was tied it a loose ponytail, had the same eyes as Hinata. She looked at the next in the group; a young girl that looked to be about 18. She had the same eyes as Hinata as well, but her features more closely resembled Hinata's features, a softer face and the same nose. Her eyes traveled to the next, A tall man with familiar onyx eyes, long dark hair held back in a ponytail, 'Man, these guys like their ponytails, heh', and had deep creases under his eyes. The last in the line was the same size as the previous man, and had the same dark eyes and dark hair, but it seemed to spike up in the back. He was much more attractive than the other dark haired man, although they were both very handsome. 'Wait! That's the guy! Ah! Keep your mouth shut! You can't ruin this meeting!'

While she was thinking this, she missed the smirk on the 'brick wall'.

"Ah, Sakura, Tenten" Tsunade gestured to the guests, "They are my top analysists." All the guests nodded.

The tall Hyuga man began to speak, "Hello, Sakura-san, we haven't met. I am Neji Hyuga, and this is my cousin Hanabi. I just recently took over Hyuga International. These men over here are the owners of Uchiha Corporate, Itachi and Sasuke."

'So Sasuke is his name…' "Ah, hello, a pleasure to meet all of you." Sakura said pleasantly.

"Thank you all for coming" Tsunade said, "This was very productive, I hope to see you all again soon."

Sakura and Tenten shook the people's hands, Sakura didn't miss that Tenten had blushed furiously when she shook Neji's hand. He smirked at her and walked off next to Hanabi.

* * *

She walked out of the building about and hour after the meeting; Tsunade had given her the rest of the afternoon off after she had successfully sold the offer to their clients. She was very proud of herself, this was a good sign.

Sakura heard her stomach growl as she walked into a café; this was the best lunch spot around here. The very best part was that it was pretty much undiscovered, and they also served her favorite dessert here.

She got her meal and sat down at a small booth over by the window, and began reading a book Hinata had recommended yesterday. So far it was very good, it was about a man who was lost at sea, and had been picked up by a fishing ship, and brought back to the small town. She liked reading, and this had just enough excitement and it was beginning to turn into a romance.

"I didn't think anyone else knew about my hole in the wall," a deep voice said.

Startled, Sakura looked up from her book, only to see Sasuke Uchiha. "Hm, and here I thought this was my hole in the wall."


End file.
